The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and, more particularly, to an improved pixel signal line module of liquid crystal display.
Along with enhancement of scientific technology and living quality, information products have gone deep into every aspect of life. Displays are inevitable equipments of the present information society. They play the roles as output devices for showing pictures and texts. In a common display, an image output is composed of many pixels of different colors and brightness. Each pixel comprises three sub-pixels of the three primary colorsxe2x80x94red (R), green (G), and blue (B). Each sub-pixel is connected to a signal scan line (Common) and a data signal line (Segment). Each signal scan line is provided with scan signals by a signal scan line driving circuit, and each data signal line is provided with video data by a data signal line driving circuit. The brightness and darkness of each sub-pixel can thus be controlled to achieve full-color mode by mixing the three primary colors according to proportion.
In a prior art liquid crystal display panel, when a plurality of sub-pixels 12 respectively having the R, G, and B colors are arranged in delta form, a pixel signal line module 10 thereof is shown in FIG. 1. Data signal lines 14 are longitudinally and parallel arranged, and each of the data signal line 14 needs to pass through a pitch between two adjacent transversal rows of sub-pixels 12 for connecting the longitudinally spaced sub-pixels 12. Signal scan lines 16 are transversally and parallel arranged to respectively connect each transversally arranged sub-pixel 12. A data signal line driving circuit 18 and a signal scan line driving circuit 20 are disposed at the edge of the liquid crystal display panel to control driving signals so as to fast and repetitively scan each sub-pixel 12 for forming a frame.
However, along with the development of general portable liquid crystal displays toward miniaturization, the pitch between adjacent sub-pixels needs to decrease without reducing the resolution of image. Therefore, in the above signal line module, the signal line""s width needs to relatively decrease, hence resulting in increase of impedance of the signal line. The liquid crystal display thus has the disadvantages of high voltage, large load, and high power consumption when operating. Moreover, this kind of layout easily results in quick attenuation of signal to cause distortion of signal.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a pixel signal line module of liquid crystal display, which is not limited by the pitch between sub-pixels.
The primary object of the present invention is to propose a pixel signal line module of liquid crystal display, which is not limited by the arrangement of sub-pixels on a color filter and has larger width of ITO signal line to reduce the impedance and improve the situation of signal distortion.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a pixel signal line module letting a liquid crystal display have a small load and a low power consumption.
Yet another object of the present invention is to propose a method for increasing the resolution of a liquid crystal display.
According to the present invention, a plurality of sub-pixels of colors selected from the red, blue, and green colors are alternately arranged on a liquid crystal display panel in delta form. A pixel signal line module thereof connects each transversally arranged sub-pixel together with a signal scan line. A longitudinal data signal line alternately shifts leftwards and rightwards according to the checkered arrangement of the longitudinal sub-pixels so that the data signal lines connect the sub-pixels in two adjacent longitudinal rows together in indented way.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a prior art pixel signal line module;
FIG. 2 is a structure diagram of a liquid crystal display panel;
FIG. 3 is a diagram of the pixel signal line module of the present invention;
FIG. 4 is a diagram according to another embodiment of the present invention; and
FIG. 5 is a diagram according to yet another embodiment of the present invention.